This invention relates to an oxidizing enzyme of glycerol, which will be hereinafter referred to as "glycerol oxidase II", and a process for producing this oxidizing enzyme. Previously, the present inventors had found that there was a glycerol oxidase (now referred to as glycerol oxidase I) in the culture broth obtained by culturing microorganisms belonging to the genus Aspergillus or the genus Neurospora (U.S. application Ser. No. 897,695 filed on Apr. 19, 1978).
Afterwards, the present inventors have made further studies of another glycerol oxidase using microorganisms belonging to the genus Penicillium. As a result, we have found a fact that the present glycerol oxidase II has the same action as the glycerol oxidase (I) disclosed in the foregoing U.S. application, and also has other characteristic properties in substrate specificity, optimum and stable pH, optimum temperature for action, substrate affinity (Michaelis constant against glycerol).